


Nest

by vaesite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaesite/pseuds/vaesite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was a furious nester. Kageyama understood that nesting made omegas feel safer and more comfortable in general, and he wasn't such an awful alpha that he would deny an omega one of their basic instincts. But he never got why Hinata just did it <i>so much.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first haikyuu fic, and my first omegaverse fic as well. i hope you enjoy it.  
> check me out on tumblr @tsukicrow !

 

Kageyama knew he should've been used to this by now. Hinata's mother had even warned him before they'd left to live together in Tokyo for school that her omega son was a furious nester, even while on suppressants. 

He had already known, though. Way back in their first year of High School, Kageyama had seen Hinata's habits during long training camps. The fiery-haired omega always gathered any stray piece of clothing or unused blankets he could find, building himself a little nest around his futon. And even though it would be torn apart every morning (and shirts would be returned who they belonged to), Hinata reconstructed the nest each night.

Everyone quickly learned to keep all of their clothing tucked away in their bags if they didn't want Hinata to get his hands on it. 

Kageyama remembered Sugawara, the beloved vice captain during his first year and the only other omega on the Karasuno team at the time, regarding the habit in a fond way. It was thanks to Suga that Hinata was allowed to build himself a messy bundle of blankets to sleep in every night, insisting to the rest of the team that they would be left with a very sad Hinata if they made him stop. And no one wanted the scent of a miserable omega around them during a training camp.

And as they got closer to each other in their second year, Kageyama got to see that nesting habit even closer. Every time Kageyama stayed over a night at Hinata's house, he always had to tear apart the messy nest somehow perched ridiculously high on the redhead's bed. Sometimes he found his club jersey, a shirt from his gym bag, and one time even his hand towel. Kageyama understood that nesting made omegas feel safer and more comfortable in general, and he wasn't such an awful alpha that he would deny an omega one of their basic instincts, but he never got why Hinata just did it _so much_.

Once he even found his entire school bag buried under a pile of blankets. Hinata had been flustered the entire week after that, refusing to look Kageyama in the eyes until the omega finally asked to be considered by Kageyama after practice at the end of the week.

The alpha agreed, of course. It wasn't like Hinata was ugly or anything, maybe annoying, but they were practically attached at the hip already anyway. This just meant they could spend more time together now without it being weird, and their relationship didn't change much besides a few secret kisses and sharing the same bed when sleeping over. Getting out a futon was a pain, anyway.

So their second and third years in High School came and passed, and they arranged to go to a college in Tokyo together so they could continue playing volleyball with each other. 

And now that they shared an apartment, Kageyama had to deal with this nesting on a daily basis. He still didn't understand it though, even three years later. But he was getting used to it.

Or so he thought.

Near the end of the first semester, Hinata's mother had called Kageyama to let him know that her son's nesting got worse towards the winter months. 

And that was all the warning he was given.

Kageyama woke up one morning with with Hinata curled up to his side and a mountain of blankets surrounding them. He managed to peel himself away from the omega before his sweat soaked the bed, the combined forces of Hinata and four-thousand blankets making him overheat. 

“Hey, wake up.” Kageyama nudged the omega once he was free from the bed, pulling some of the blankets away from Hinata's body. “We'll be late for morning practice.”

Hinata slowly rose, unruly red hair poking every which way as he yawned and climbed out of the nest he'd made. “Mornin'.”

“Morning.” Kageyama mumbled in return, searching through his dresser for the sweater he wanted to wear today. He frowned when he didn't see it but figured it was in the 'to be washed' pile in the corner of the room, and pulled out something else instead. 

“Don't take too long getting ready.” He warned Hinata, the omega stumbling around the room half awake. 

“I won't, I won't..!” Hinata grumbled, his words punctuated by a yawn.

Making a mental note to do laundry after afternoon practice today, Kageyama left the room to begin making breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, and more of Kageyama's sweaters were missing. And he could officially call them missing now, since they hadn't shown up in the wash. He frowned as he remembered what Hinata's mother had called to tell him about, that he was prone to nest more as it got colder. Well it _was_ getting colder, and now the alpha was missing all of his sweaters.

He sighed, and stepped into the main room of their small apartment, where Hinata was watching something on TV that Kageyama didn't recognize.

“Hey, where'd all my sweaters go?” Kagayama asked bluntly, knowing that skirting around the question wouldn't get him anywhere.

Hinata jumped a bit at the question, before he looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Haha, your.. your sweaters? I don't keep track of your clothes, you know...”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “You keep track of them when you want them for _nesting._ ”

The omega froze before his expression changed into a pout. “Just blankets isn't enough, okay?”

“Where are they?”

“I'll get them...” Hinata sighed and stood up, glaring at Kageyama. He shuffled towards the hallway closet, where they usually kept all of Hinata's blankets (though right now they were all over the bedroom from Kageyama almost strangling himself while getting out of the nest that morning). He heard the omega shoving things around the closet before he came back with his arms full of sweaters.

“Here...” Hinata mumbled, clearly not pleased that he had to hand them back. Kageyama just nodded and took them back, moving to put them back where they belonged.

 

* * *

 

 

And Kageyama had hoped that Hinata would have stopped there and had finally learned to not try to nest with anything other than the ridiculous amount of blankets they already had all over the house. But Hinata was, and always will be, an annoying moron. Omega instincts or not.

But slowly, Kageyama's sweaters started disappearing again. As well as a few of his sweatpants. And then more of them, and then _all_ of them.

But damn him, even in their tiny apartment, Hinata was getting good at hiding wherever he was nesting. And maybe, just maybe, Kageyama wasn't really looking all that hard. Besides when he was playing volleyball, there was nothing that made Hinata happier than being all wrapped up in a huge nest that he put together himself. Though this nest was hidden, and he didn't get to see it, Hinata's overall disposition was slightly more cheery than usual.

The alpha was about to let it slide, and just let his omega be happy... until his socks started disappearing. And once he was left with only _one damn pair of socks,_ it was time to make Hinata stop.

“Oi, this needs to stop.” Kageyama found himself feeling a bit of deja vu from standing in front of Hinata in the living room to confront him about his nesting.

He held out the single pair of socks left (they _weren't even matching_ , for fuck's sake), and frowned at the omega. “One pair of socks, Hinata? Really?”

“You weren't stopping me!” Hinata immediately whined, “So I thought it was okay!”

“You took my socks, dumbass!”

“I needed them!”

“My socks?!”

Hinata just whined and looked away in response, Kageyama flinching when he realized his tone had gotten too aggressive. He'd struggled with his alpha aggression ever since presenting, and he'd gotten much better at reigning in his anger thanks to the help of his teammates through high school, but sometimes he let it show too much in his tone. And he hated how it made Hinata shrink back from him like a monster.

“Damn it... Alright.” Kageyama sighed, moving to sit next to Hinata. He gently took the back of the omega's neck in his hand, scruffing him softly. Once Hinata was relaxed and purring softly at the action, Kageyama offered, “I'll buy you a new blanket if you let me take apart your hidden nest so you can put it on the bed instead.”

Hinata jumped up at that, his eyes shining. “You'll let me put _all_ of it on the bed?!”

Kageyama didn't like that look in his eye. “Er, well... as much as will fit.”

“I'll make it fit.” Hinata promised before turning and practically skipping to the closet in their bedroom. Kageyama followed him, not surprised that Hinata had made one in here. He never used it himself after all. Hinata was the one with hundreds of belongings that he insisted he bring to their aparment. It was small but walk-in, and just around the corner of it was a spot just big enough to hide a Hinata-sized nest.

And he could definitely tell there was an omega's nest in there once the door was open, the almost overwhelming scent surrounding him making him want to grab Hinata, throw him into a pile of blankets, and protect him forever.

But once he stepped into the closet and saw what Hinata had made, Kageyama couldn't even call it a nest. Hinata had just been hoarding things like he was going to hibernate or something.

Pillows, blankets, pants, sweaters, _socks_ \-- they were all shoved into the smallest corner of the closet. It was so tightly packed up into the corner you couldn't even lay inside like you should be able to.

“Hinata, what...” Kageyama couldn't hold in his chuckles, the sight being hilarious enough to knock him out of the protective daze. This was what Hinata treasured so much? “What _is_ this mess?”

“Stop laughing, it's my nest!” Hinata pouted, his cheeks pink as he started pulling at one of the blankets, a bunch of pillows coming free with it.

Kageyama was about to say something else when he froze at the sight of the pillows. They had been smothered in the nest for a while, but they still had someone else's scent on them. Were those..?

“Hinata... are those pillows from _Kenma's couch?_ ”

_“Stop laughing!”_

 

 


End file.
